The present invention relates to a chip carrier which is employed in the industry for mounting integrated circuits and various types of electronic components on chips and is adapted to be positioned within a processing tray or carrier frame for shipping and processing purposes, and wherein the chip carrier is adapted to be precisely positioned and maintained in a fixed relationships in the carrier frame. Moreover, the invention is directed to a method of manufacturing chip carrier arrays or strips which are adapted to be positioned in predetermined fixed relationships within a carrier frame or tray for processing and shipping purposes.